1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to a card edge connector with a pair of improved spring fingers molded integrally with a dielectric housing of the card edge connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A popular type of electrical connector which is used widely in the electronic industry is called a xe2x80x9ccard edgexe2x80x9d connector. A card edge connector receives a printed circuit board (PCB) or card having a mating edge and a plurality of contact pads adjacent the edge. Such card edge connectors have an elongated base defining an elongate receptacle or slot for receiving the mating edge of the PCB and a pair of arms extending upwardly from opposite sides of the base. Each arm defines a cavity for receiving a side edge of the PCB. A plurality of terminals is spaced along one or both sides of the slot for engaging the contact pads adjacent the mating edge of the PCB. However, opposite inside walls of the cavity rigidly and mechanically sandwich the side edge of the PCB after the PCB is inserted into the edge cad connector, whereby the engagement between the PCB of the card edge connector may be affected adversely during the PCB being shocked or vibrated.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,408, one solution to the problem mentioned above is that the base is formed with two pairs of resilient fingers extending upwardly respectively from the opposite sides thereof adjacent to the arm. The fingers are able to resiliently sandwich the side edge of the PCB. However, the fingers extend beyond the base too long and structure of the finger is slim, such that the fingers are apt to be damaged during repeated insertion or misplug of the PCB. Additionally referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,242, another solution to the problem mentioned above is that the card edge connector employs two pairs of spring tabs stamped and formed from metallic material assembled into opposite sides of the slot of the base respectively, the spring tabs are able to reliably and resiliently sandwich the PCB similarly. However, the card edge connector employs two pairs of additional spring tabs and adds a process of assembling the spring tabs into the slot, thereby increasing the cost of manufacture.
Hence, a card edge connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card edge connector having a pair of simple resilient fingers for ensuring a reliably engagement between the connector and an electronic card.
To achieve the above object, a card edge connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a dielectric housing and a plurality of terminals. The dielectric housing comprises an elongated base and an arm extending from one end of the base. The base comprises an upper engaging face, an elongated slot extending along a length of the base and a plurality of passageways communicating with the slot. The arm comprises a cavity communicating with the slot and a pair of resilient fingers extending downwardly in the cavity. The terminals are received in the corresponding passageways and each comprises a contact portion exposed in the slot and a solder tail extending beyond the base.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.